Thor Vol 3 6
/ Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Bill's Diner, the local townsfolk are discussing their interactions so far with the Asgardians. Volstagg and several Asgardians attended the town meeting held by Mayor Cletus where sanitation issues were discussed, including the Asgardians preference of hurling the waste over the walls. Jim and Steve recount their meeting Hogun while fixing a flat. He was walking back from Texas carrying a couple of wild boars that he had killed bare-handed. Since their jack was broken, Hogun lifted up the vehicle to Jim could change the tire. Steve seemed particularly impressed and has began studying the Norse myths. Bill Junior is then pressed to tell his story. He was out walking late one night because he could not sleep, and met Kelda, a beautiful Asgardian goddess out walking and enjoying the night air as well. Bill seemed struck dumb by her beauty, and began telling her his name as well as the history of his family, all named Bill. She told him that it is a fine name, for William. She knew a William III, who was a king. She also appeared attracted to Bill. Before she left, he asked her what it is like living up there in Asgard. She said it is an interesting question, since they spend a lot of time looking over the walls and wondering what it is like to live down there. Since she has satisfied her curiosity, she invites him up to satisfy his own interests. The locals poke a little fun at Bill, saying it sounds like he's in love. But he feels that she's way above him, saying that his dad had a saying; "A bird can love a fish, but where would they build a house together?" Blake has the answer - on the edge of the river, which seems to perk Bill up a bit. Blake then has a "discussion" in his mind with Thor about what to do. Thor is reluctant to release all the Asgardians, which would also mean restoring Odin. And Odin would want to cling to the old ways, whereas Thor is trying to forge a new future for the Asgardians. But Blake convinces him, because more and more mortal hosts are going to die or be killed as the days go on, resulting in the Asgardian inside being lost forever. He transforms into Thor and flies high into the sky, into a low orbit over the Earth. In Asgard, Loki is delighted as this appears to be exactly what she wants. Volstagg asks Heimdall what it is that he sees, to which Heimdall replies, the future. Thor unleashes a massive lightning storm that encompasses the entire Earth. We then see lightning strike multiple areas around the world, unleashing the Asgardians from within their hosts. This completely overwhelms Thor, and he tells Blake to find Sif and tell her of his love for her. He then falls to Earth, creating a crater. | Notes = * This story is reprinted in Thor Vol. 1. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}